High School Kills
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome is President of the Student Council of Purity High,a school for demons Mikos and Forbidden's alike.However,there is a secret within the walls of this School that even the students dont know.The Spirit Detectives get-FullSummaryInside- IYYYH YYHIY


**High School Kills**

Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Summary – High school girls are being randomly killed off, is there a connection between them? Usually found dead in their dorm rooms from different types of suicide or unnatural causes. Kagome who has been going to this private school for 2 years now is on the Student Council and has suggested counseling groups and renovations to the school so that they can have a total of 3 in a dorm for safety measures. After finally persuading the staff and principles she and the entire student body leave for 5 months, some permanently. When the students return many new students join them, none knowing of the dangers the school holds. Spirit Detectives enter Purity High after exchanging schools due to Koenma's orders. How will the boys deal with their new school and its dark secrets within?**_

_**Anime – Yu Yu Hakusho – InuYasha**_

_**Main Couple – Kagome and Kurama or Kagome and Hiei**_

_**Genre – Romance / Mystery**_

_**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Suggested Rape) (Excessive Language)**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Prolog**_

_**School's in Session**_

**-x-x-x-**

Students filed into the room, the Student Council, the Student Council's President was already standing at the front of the table that the others sat down at.

The Student Council consisted of three boys and three girls.

"What are we here for Kagome?" One of the boys asked in irritation, his black hair in a braid down to his waist. He was 17 years old, his red eyes staring in annoyance at the door as he walked over and hit the door. Scrambling feet could be heard on the other side as the eavesdroppers took off.

'Hitan Aizawa'

-Sigh-

"Hitan, please sit down." He did so. Kagome looked over the others.

Another boy had long white hair down to his knees and amber gold eyes. His name was Sesshoumaru Taisho and he was 18. He sat next to Kagome, he was the co-president.

Next was Miroku Hoshi, who worked with Sango Taijiya, both were 17. Miroku had black hair in a dragon's tail, tied at the nape of his neck and violet eyes. Sango had dark brown hair up in a high pony tail and brown eyes.

Finally there was Rin Taisho, 16 years old. She worked with Sesshoumaru most of the time. She had black hair with most of it let down except for two small pony tails. Her eyes were brown and she was Sesshoumaru's baby sister.

"Alright, I've talked with the staff, school is canceled for 5 months, renovations on the school will be made. Also, with the latest cases I've inquired for some help. I assume you have all heard of the old lady Genkai, right?" Kagome asked. Her black hair up in a high pony tail with ringlets framing her face, her hair ended at the middle of her back. Her blue eyes seemingly iced over with a cold demeanor, she was 17. She looked over the Council members and watched them nod.

"She will be teaching our Physical Education classes. She is aware of the type of school this is, as well as the problem we are having here."

"When are the students leaving for home?" Rin asked.

"Tomorrow, we will announce it today."

"I'll call the students and teachers to the auditorium then." Sango said. Kagome nodded.

"I'll check the changing rooms and make sure that everyone get's there on time." Sango who had already gotten on the phone and was making the announcement picked up the closest thing to her and through it at Miroku who was already halfway to the door, successfully knocking him out.

She put the phone back down and sat back down in her chair. Kagome spared a glance at the object thrown and winced slightly.

"Did you have to through the stapler?"

Sango merely shrugged.

**-x-x-x-**

(A day later)

Kagome stood next Sesshoumaru as she watched the kid's file out of the school. So far they had managed to keep the reasons quiet, well, mostly, but the few who did know were probably leaving for good.

What nobody knew about the council was what the member's could do. The school was for Demon's, Monk's, Miko's, Slayer's, Spiritual Users and Demoness's. However, Sango and Miroku had trained in Hypnotism, and Brain Cell Positioning, with Hypnotism they could alter brain cells and make people forget certain things. Hitan was particularly good at interrogating, also, he was the computer expert, he erased the files of what he needed to, and making it seem said person never even existed.

Rin was a tracker, could find anyone if she had a name. She had the sources a crime lord would have, and the minion's to boot. Sesshoumaru had the influence over many people, as well as being the strongest demon in school he was also the possessor of a sword that could bring back the dead...if they had a heart, literally. Kagome however, was slightly different, she was the strongest Miko in school, but she was the protector of the Shikon Jewel. She was also Midoriko's Successor. She had finished her training over 3 weeks ago, when all of this started.

"How troublesome this has become."

"Hmm?"

"If these deaths keep up, even the government will start noticing the rising 'suicides' at Purity High." Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding.

"We can only keep up the Council Duties and hope it stops soon or we catch the culprit. It will all be over...sooner or later." Kagome gave a sigh, turning away from the window she headed for the door. Stopping short she spoke calmly.

"Yes, but let's hope it sooner, rather then later. We can't afford the school shutting down. Not after everything we have worked for." With that said she left.

**-x-x-x-**

"WHAT! I don't even go to my classes at my current school, what makes you think I will go to the classes at this school you picked out?" A boy of 17, with black hair slicked back and brown eyes said skeptically.

"Oh, I have no doubt that once you get there you'll attend more then just your lunch class Yusuke. You see, this is a school for demon, miko's, monks and so on. You name it they've got it. Got it?"

"A school for demons? I don't remember anything about that." Another boy said, 18 years old. He had red hair and green eyes.

"Of course _you_ don't. This school was just recently made, and under a Midoriko's successor, meant to be kept quit from normal humans. You are only excepted if you receive a letter."

"Yet we have not." The red head responded yet again.

"Honestly Kurama, did you really think I'd call ou here if you weren't accepted, you underestimate me." He pulled out five letters.

"Hey toddler, this may be far above your knowledge but let me help you count." Yusuke said. Said toddler's eye twitched in irritation.

"Yusuke, I'm quite capable of counting, one of these is for Yukina."

"OH, YUKINA'S GOING?" A tall boy with an Elvis like doo in orange and brown eyes shouted happily. He was 17 like Yusuke.

"If she accepts."

"I'M GOING TOO. Put me on the next plane to this school Koenma. I can be put in a class with my Yukina, while we have our lessons in _love_. Hehe, uh, huh?" They watched with wide eyes as one letter vanished from Koenma's hand.

"Uh, Koenma, could you perhaps explain what just happen?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, well. As you can see, it responds to energy/feelings or vocal expressions, his specifically accepted. So the letter vanished and has placed him in the student database. Amazing really, it's nothing less then ingenious."

"It may be wise to read them before accepting."

"Alright, one for Yusuke, one for Kurama and one for...Hiei." The boy with a flame style hair that had a white starburst at the base and red hair took the letter. Though he looked to be the size of a 12 year old he was 18 like Kurama.

"Uh, hey, Kurama, can I read yours?"

"That won't help Kuwabara, you see, depending on what level demon, miko, monk, priest, priestess, demoness, spiritual user, sprit, goblin, well, anything really. It decides what class you will be in. What lessons you will take. For instance, Kurama read yours out loud." Kurama nodded and opened his letter of acceptance.

"_Shuichi Minamino (A.K.A – Kurama)_

_Due to you and your friends' unique cases we have delayed in giving you your acceptance letters. We congratulate you and the rest of your team on winning the Dark Tournament as well as making it so far in the Makai Tournament._

_Back to the important matter's we have looked over your class of demon and are in an odd position. With you an A+ class demon and your counterpart being a class S- demon we will discuss your placement for homeroom and dorm room upon your arrival._

_With your demonic type and abilities we have decided to place you in Herbology as a Major due to your intense knowledge of the subject you will be placed with the upperclassman. You will choose the rest of your classes from the list below. You must fill it out, if you fail to do so you will have to consult with your energy class councilor._

_Class Choices:_

_Biology_

_Herbology_

_Holistic Nutrition_

_Chemistry_

_Physiology_

_Biochemistry_

_Ecology_

_Horology_

_Astronomy_

_Psychology_

Anatomy

Genetics

Immunology

Microbiology

Neurology

Neuroscience, Nutrition

Otolaryngology

Pathology

Geometry

Analysis and Functional Analysis

Algebra and Number Theory

Military Technologies

Fire Science

Criminal Justice

Juvenile Correction

Law Enforcement Administration

Police Science

Clinical Child Physiology

Toxicology

Plant Genetics

Plant Molecular Biology

Plant Pathology

Plant Physiology

Special Education

Adult Literacy Instructor

—"

"Uh, Kurama, does this have an ending?" Yusuke asked.

"Security Guards

Private Detectives

Police Officers

Nurse

Doctor

Pediatrician

Forensic Scientists

Firefighters

Elementary, Middle, and High School Teachers

Federal Agents

Detectives

Correctional Officers

Chefs

Flight Attendant

Child Care Worker

Animal Caretaker

And...

Adult Educators."

"HA! I'll take that class."

"Yusuke, you are an A class moron."

"Hn, I would think you would stick to what your best at, _detective._"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Anyway, as you see, that letter was specifically meant for Kurama, these people know everything about you, from your name to the birthmarks on your butt, so a piece of advice. DON'T MESS WITH THEM YUSUKE!" Yusuke took a step back.

"Why the hell did you only tell me that?"

"Think about that Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara actually go to class, and Hiei will go if only to see what other Demons are there and if they pose a challenge and a formidable opponent. Yukina, if she accepts, will go because she is every bit the good girl she looks like, and wouldn't want to disappoint her teachers. YOU on the other hand, DON'T GIVE A DAMN!"

"Yeesh, you'd act like I was a bad student."

"In some aspects Yusuke, you are." Kurama said.

"What is this, gang up on Yusuke day? Fine, I will _consider _going to this school. What about my mom and Keiko."

"You tell them whatever you want."

"Tell them you got accepted into a prestigious school. It works for me."

"Of course it works for you Kurama, you've actually proven you know how to use the brain cells given to you. Do you really think, even with his luck and hunches, that he would make it into a _prestigious_ school? No, you have to think up something believable. Like a Correctional School for Juvenile Delinquents."

"Err, watch it Hiei. I'm bout tempted to shove one of my spirit fingers up your—"

"Yusuke!!"

"WHAT?" Koenma pointed to the door where a curious turquoise hair, red eyed girl of 16 now stood.

"YUKINA, Baby, did you miss me?"

"Kazuma, it has been awhile, how have you been?" Both seemed to miss the aura of irritation coming from Hiei.

"Koenma, don't you think you should explain to Yukina why she's here?"

"Oh, right. Yukina, you have been accepted to a demon school called Purity High, along with Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei. Here is your acceptance letter and please...don't read it out loud."

**-x-x-x-**

(5 months later)

"So this is it? Look's like any other school if you ask me."

"Right...and the amount of students with horns and extra limbs were just normal at your school?" Kurama asked as he watched a guy with 6 arms carry a girl with a tails', books in.

"Well, maybe not, but still." Yusuke was suddenly pushed out of the way by three students.

"Oh, Kagome, you're here good. We found her like this when we got here." A girl with brown hair in a high pony-tail said as she stood by the door. Addressing the one in the center of the group, that had _removed_ Yusuke from their path.

"Thanks for keeping her here Sango. Miroku, no, scratch that, Sango take her to the Student Council room and, _comfort _her."

"Anyone else find it fishy the way she said 'comfort'?" Yusuke asked as he narrowed his eyes at the girl with black wavy hair and blue eyes.

"Anyone else find it fishy why that room has the scent of _blood _coming from it?" Hiei said sarcastically.

"I hadn't even noticed."

"The girl put a barrier up around the room."

"Come on Kagura, It's ok, we will take care of your sister. She'll be alright."

"_Dead, K-Kanna, sh-she's, ah, oh god no._" The guys watched the girl with black hair and red eyes be led away.

"Dead huh? Guy's I'm not liking this school." Kuwabara said.

"Yes, well, we should get to our rooms before someone notices us. Kuwabara, you're supposed to meet with the homeroom teacher or student president, since you didn't get to fill your acceptance letter out." Kurama said before taking his schedule and looking for the room number that was on the card. Hiei did the same along with Yusuke and Yukina. Kuwabara took a closer look inside the room and almost passed out from the sight. Without a second glance he took off towards his room without so much as a thought of the people he had pushed out of his way.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is High School Kills. I'm sorry if I changed it up a bit. I decided that you guy's could decide. Since I haven't gotten to the 'romance blooming' part yet, so the Votes go up and the choices are...**

**Envy: The choices are:**

**Kagome/Hiei – **

**Kagome/Kurama –**

**Me: Also, Touya and Jin will find their way into the story soon enough, along with a couple other friendly faces, as well as some not so friendly faces.**

**Envy: So please, Read, Vote and Review. Saank You.**

**High School Kills**

Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Summary – High school girls are being randomly killed off, is there a connection between them? Usually found dead in their dorm rooms from different types of suicide or unnatural causes. Kagome who has been going to this private school for 2 years now is on the Student Council and has suggested counseling groups and renovations to the school so that they can have a total of 3 in a dorm for safety measures. After finally persuading the staff and principles she and the entire student body leave for 5 months, some permanently. When the students return many new students join them, none knowing of the dangers the school holds. Spirit Detectives enter Purity High after exchanging schools due to Koenma's orders. How will the boys deal with their new school and its dark secrets within?**_

_**Anime – Yu Yu Hakusho – InuYasha**_

_**Main Couple – Kagome and Kurama or Kagome and Hiei**_

_**Genre – Romance / Mystery**_

_**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Suggested Rape) (Excessive Language)**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Kurama meets Kagome, Rules and Roommates!**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome watched as Kagura's parent's left with no memory of Kanna Hishigaki, their youngest daughter. She hated doing this, but couldn't afford any problems, not when she had come this far. Kagura and Hakudoshi had the rest of the week off. They were going to erase her and her brothers' memory, when they asked if they could keep them. Kagome understood, the three siblings were closer then you could imagine.

"Kagome, someone is here to see you?" Kagome turned to see Miroku standing there. She gave a nod before asking him to show them in. Sitting down she watched as a red head came in confidently.

"Uh, you are my energy class councilor?" She chuckled lightly.

"Not really. I'm the school funder, Kagome Higurashi. I am also the one everyone goes to when someone of importance is absent. Like your councilor for instance." He gave a nod and bowed respectfully.

"Please, don't bow, I'm a student just like you. Now what's your name?"

"Shuichi Minamino—"

"AW, Kurama, now I remember, your friends with that goof I talked with earlier. I was surprised when a letter was accepted without being opened." A sweat drop appeared on the side of his head.

"Y-yes, that would be Kuwabara."

"Yes well, we are here for you. You and Youko are on different classes so you should choose wisely which one you want to be in, since it will effect both of you differently. A+ will probably be too easy for Youko and S- may be a little bit more difficult for you then it is for Youko. Like I said, choose carefully."

"Could you possibly place me in an in-between class?" Kagome stood up and walked over to her desk where she grabbed a clipboard and a couple files before sitting back down in the seat across from Kurama.

"Hm, S class. You would be placed in the same class as your friend...Hiei. I can do that. Though, for some reason, your other friend came here _demanding_ I place him in the A+ class rather then the S+ class he would have been in. Quite the demotion if you ask me."

"Other friend?"

"Uh," she flipped through a file marked A+. "Oh, here he is, a Mr. Urameshi."

'I wonder why he would demote himself to a lower class.'

'**I thought we covered that a couple months ago fox, he's a class 'A' moron. He must have taken it to heart.'**

'Vindictive as usual, Hiei.'

"Ms. Higu—"

"Kagome, I am _NOT _my mother, so never call me Ms. Higurashi unless you want a long pain filled death. Trust me Mr. Minamino. I can drag it out for hours." Kurama gave a slight shiver, almost unnoticeable, except to the girl who sat across from him.

"K-Kagome, could you tell me who is in the A+ class."

"...well, I guess I can. Let's see,

Chikako Tou - female

Eiji Hanoi - male

Hiroyuki Sotsu - male

Izumi Kona - female

Jin Kaze - male

Kaiji Makio - male

Miwa Natsu – female

Norio Osamu – male

Tomoko Ichi - female

Touya Aisu – male

Yumiko Ichi – female, and that it."

'So that's it huh? Jin and Touya are here.'

"Kagome-san, do you know anything about Jin and Touya?"

"I'm sorry, but it's prohibited and frowned upon to give information out on other students. Why do you want to know?" She asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"I was merely curious, you see, when we fought against them at the tournament they wanted the island. What possessed you to accept them into this school?"

-Sigh-

"Kurama, I am an oddity when it comes to miko's. Do you know why?"

"..." He shook his head negatively.

"When I was a little girl I found a demon lying on what would have been his death bed. My mother had previously wounded him and had left him for dead. I never liked the way she did things, so forceful all the time. I had gone up to said demon and healed without a care for what he might do when I had finished." Kurama stared in shock as she explained her past experience with healing a demon.

"Jin and Touya, though Shinobi, are not bad demons. They may not be pure, but they are nowhere near evil. In fact, I'm almost certain that Jin doesn't even know how to be evil. Touya only wants to see Jin smile, as I do. There are many reasons to take an action, I base mine off what my heart tells me to do. Maybe someday you will have to rely on that very organ. Now, your room is...oh my."

"What?"

"Uh, you will be in 192C, you will find enclosed a calendar with school festivals/activities and holiday's and such marked down already. Also, your school uniform is already in your dorm closet. You have a summer uniform, winter uniform, as well as a gym uniform. For clubs or after school activities that require a uniform, they will be supplied by the school. Also, this goes to every student as well. A letter was already sent to your mother, her signature was needed to allow you to go on...'Field Trips' if you will." She said as she pulled out a manila folder and handed it to him.

"Also she sent you a cell phone and 50 dollar bill, which was placed on your card. It's used as a library card, lunch card, as well as a store credit card. Do not lose it. Picture's will be taken in a week for student ID's, on Monday next week during your homeroom class. Your homeroom is on the 3rd floor, room 424, teacher/professor is Mrs. Saimu Cross."

She pulled out his schedule and looked it over.

"Now, you have an A day, a B day and a C day.

A–Day

1st period – 8:00 – 9:45 – Plant Genetics

2nd period – 9:50 – 11:35 – Toxicology

LUNCH/Homeroom – 11:40 – 12:40

4th period – 12:45 – 2:30 – Biochemistry

5th period – 2:35 – 4:20 – Herbology

6th period – 4:25 – 6:10 – Gym

B–Day

1st period – 8:00 – 9:45 – Biology

2nd period – 9:50 – 11:35 – Advanced Herbology

LUNCH/Homeroom – 11:40 – 12:40

4th period – 12:45 – 2:30 – Immunology

5th period – 2:35 – 4:20 – Plant Molecular Biology

6th period – 4:25 – 6:10 – Gym

C–Day

1st period – 8:00 – 9:45 – Plant Physiology

2nd period – 9:50 – 11:35 – Herbology Rarity (Species and Variety)

LUNCH/Homeroom – 11:40 – 12:40

4th period – 12:45 – 2:30 – Plant Pathology

5th period – 2:35 – 4:20 – Clinical Child Physiology

...that's an odd class to have with the mix you've got.

6th period – 4:25 – 6:10 – Gym

Oh, it also say's you took up a night class.

Astronomy – 9:00 – 10:45

Keep in mind that curfew is at 11:00 p.m. No exceptions. Unless you are near dead or dead, I don't want to see you out of your room past 11. Got it?" Kurama gave a curt nod before taking everything he had been given and bowing once more before leaving.

-Sigh- She massaged her temples as a snare drum seemed to find its way into her cranium.

**-x-x-x-**

"HEY! Kurama, guess who's here?" Kurama was counting dorms as he looked for his when Yusuke ran up to him.

"Jin and Touya...184, 185, 186, 187, 188, 189, 190, 1—"

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for my room."

"What's your number?"

"192C" Kurama said as he stepped in front of the door and unlocked it, Yusuke following him in.

"So how did you find out about Jin and Touya?"

"Simple, Kagome-San told me about how one of my other friends had demanded a demotion, I asked who was in the A+ class and, what do you know, Jin and Touya. Remember Yusuke, Jin and Touya have worked hard to get into Ningenkai, so don't go getting them in trouble."

"You're asking the impossible Kurama." Hiei said causing the two to turn.

"Hiei...when did you get here?" Yusuke asked.

"When I heard what room he would be in." There was a knock on the door. Kurama answered it only to see Yukina and Kuwabara standing there.

"Hey guy's, guess what. That girl from earlier, that was in the room with all the blood. She's our Student Body President.

"Student Council President." Kurama corrected.

"Yeah, that one."

"Yes, she is also the Successor of Midoriko and funder of this school."

"That's not what I mean, when you four left I took a peek inside that room and there was a girls body lying on the bed, but that isn't all." Everyone was paying close attention to Kuwabara. "There was a huge hole where her heart should go, like a fist went through her chest and took her heart."

"That's disturbing news." Yusuke said.

"Ye—" The five turned when they heard the door open and saw an angry Kagome.

"K-Kagome-San, are you okay?" Kurama said as he tried to act as calmly as possible.

"Humph!" She walked to the middle room and slammed her door shut, but not before he saw pictures in her hand of the body Kuwabara saw.

"I believe Kagome may be involved."

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

They jumped when they heard a muffled scream. Thinking the worse they ran into her room and froze at the sight.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is High School Kills. I'm sorry if I changed it up a bit. I decided that you guy's could decide. Since I haven't gotten to the 'romance blooming' part yet, so the Votes go up and the choices are...**

**Envy: The choices are:**

**Kagome/Hiei – 2**

**Kagome/Kurama – 2**

**Me: Also, Touya and Jin will find their way into the story soon enough, along with a couple other friendly faces, as well as some not so friendly faces.**

**Envy: So please, Read, Vote and Review. Saank You.**

**High School Kills**

Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Summary – High school girls are being randomly killed off, is there a connection between them? Usually found dead in their dorm rooms from different types of suicide or unnatural causes. Kagome who has been going to this private school for 2 years now is on the Student Council and has suggested counseling groups and renovations to the school so that they can have a total of 3 in a dorm for safety measures. After finally persuading the staff and principles she and the entire student body leave for 5 months, some permanently. When the students return many new students join them, none knowing of the dangers the school holds. Spirit Detectives enter Purity High after exchanging schools due to Koenma's orders. How will the boys deal with their new school and its dark secrets within?**_

_**Anime – Yu Yu Hakusho – InuYasha**_

_**Main Couple – Kagome and Kurama or Kagome and Hiei**_

_**Genre – Romance / Mystery**_

_**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Suggested Rape) (Excessive Language)**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Murderer Suspicion, First Classes and A Bloody Bath!**_

**-x-x-x-**

_**-Recap-**_

"_I believe Kagome may be involved."_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_They jumped when they heard a muffled scream. Thinking the worse they ran into her room and froze at the sight._

_**-End Recap-**_

Kagome lay on her bed with her head in her pillow screaming. On her walls were pictures of murders, girls covered in blood, each with a hole in their chest where their heart would go.

"Oh yuck." Kagome's head shot up as she heard the door to the dorm room open.

Yusuke was looking at a picture and the information next to it. The girl had short teal green hair and sea blue eyes. She was a freshman, 17 years old, dead.

"Kagome, what are they doing in hear." Kagome looked over to the door and saw Sesshoumaru. She merely shrugged before standing up.

"We heard her scream and came to see what was wrong." Kurama answered.

"Please get out."

"What, no way. You have something to do with these murders, don't you?" Kuwabara asked, pushing Yukina behind him in order to shield her from seeing the pictures.

**-Sigh-**

"If you are accusing me of being an accomplice you couldn't be more wrong." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru came in and hung another picture on the wall with her information next to it.

"Humph, I don't trust her. HEY! That's the girl from yesterday."

"Yes it is. I've been trying to figure out what all theses girls have in common and who it is killing them."

"Kagome, we can't find Hakudoshi." Sesshoumaru said.

"Did you check the roof?" He shook his head no before leaving.

"Look girly, I don't really believe your story, _we_ are going on a little trip to a place called spirit world."

"Huh, you are taking me to the toddler. Great, adding oil to the fire."

Next thing she knew she was being pushed into a portal.

"Yo, Koenma. We have a murder case at school, and a bunch of them at that." Koenma looked up from the stack of papers he was stamping. His eyes widened at the sight of Kagome.

"Lady Kagome, I'm so sorry, did they force you to come here?"

"Somewhat, your detectives believe I'm murdering off my student's."

"Your student's, what's going on with that? Any leads?" Yusuke and Kuwabara stood shocked.

"YOU KNEW?"

"Damn it Toddler, why the hell didn't you tell us."

"Because Yusuke, I may be the Prince of Spirit word but Kagome here still holds authority over _**both **_me and my father. Her status exceeds us. She is a High Priestess with all of the powers of her Ladyship Midoriko and more including the powers that belong to her solely. Besides, she already informed me that she has hired help. The Gym teacher should be more then enough to help her."

"Exactly, you all have Gym together, well, except for Yukina, she will be with the female classes which is the class before your Gym class. Now if you don't mind, it's 10:10, I would like to get to my room before 11:00. As I'm sure Kurama remembers since it wasn't long ago that I told him, there will be _**no**_ exceptions for braking curfew unless you're dying or your dead."

"Botan, send them back, you guys stay out of her way unless she specifically asks for help."

They nodded slowly before leaving through the portal.

**-x-x-x-**

The next morning Kurama woke up to voices. He silently walked up to the door but not in front where a shadow would show on the other side.

"_I understand, but think about Sesshoumaru, we need more help. Almost a year has passed and we haven't gotten further. At least two of them. Kurama and Hiei would be perfect. Kurama is very intelligent, highest in all of his classes at his previous school and very perceptive. His senses as a fox surpass even your own."_

_-Grr-_

"_Don't growl at me, you know it's true."_

"_What about Sparky?"_

"_...HIEI! Hiei is amazingly fast, his speed and ability to hide would make a great spy. He is cut throat, though not as cut throat as Kurama, but you get the point. They work well together, they are our best bet. Let them join."_

"_-Sigh- It's your choice, you are the Student Council President."_

"_Then it's decided, I will make the announcement after pictures. We will be having a student meeting after pictures. Right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Good, oh, its 7:20, he should be getting up soon. I'll start breakfast."_

Kurama walked away from the door and moved to his wardrobe.

Inside was a white lab coat with his name embroidered on the pen pocket. Next to that was his summer uniform, a white short sleeved button up dress shirt with a black tie and knee length black shorts with black (indoor) shoes. White sneakers were next to them. Then his winter uniform, a white button up shirt with long sleeves and a black uniform jacket. Blank pants and the same shoes. Also what looked like a small white poncho with black lining and his black tie beneath it. Then his gym uniform was a white and black jersey with short black shorts and the same sneakers. There was another, it was a martial arts outfit in black with silver lining and a white sash, beneath it were a pair of silk fight shoes in black.

"Okay, I need my bag."

He walked over to where a messenger bag was, it was red with black leaves and vines running along the side. He picked up the lab coat and folded it neatly before placing it in his bag, then he did the same thing with both his gym and martial arts uniforms.

**-Knock-Knock-**

"Come in."

"Kura—hehe, what are you doing, you do know we have lockers right? Two actually. Gym lockers and the ones for our books. Here, let me see your schedule." He pointed to his side table. He looked over her, she was wearing the girls required summer uniform, a black one piece dress that ended a couple inches above her knees in a black, silver and white plaid skirt. It showed off her figure beautifully. The dress had short sleeves with white lining and a white collar. A white tie also around her neck, nicely tied, she wore knee high socks and black silver buckle shoes.

"Hmm, your locker is actually located next to your 1st period class. You will have to wait for you gym class, or you could drop it off now. You will need this though." She said tossing him a padlock still packaged.

"Thanks."

"No prob, its 7:35 and breakfast is ready. Also, your locker is 221."

He nodded and watched her leave. He placed his sneakers in the bag next to the silk shoes before dressing in his summer uniform and brushing his hair. He grabbed his bag and tie then walked out.

"Food is on the table. I have to go get the lunch menu ready. See ya boys." Kurama tied the neck tie and looked over at Sesshoumaru who was already dressed and planning, what looked like counseling groups. Kurama sat down in front of a plate of eggs, bacon, hash browns and buttered toast.

"She went all out, didn't she?"

"Peace of advice while staying in this dorm. _Never_ step inside her kitchen unless you're putting your dishes in the sink. Always make sure _warm_ soapy water is in the _left _sink, _not_ the right. Dirty dishes go in the left. The Kitchen is hers, she doesn't like it when someone is in her kitchen, she cleans the dishes her own way and is very precise. Just a warning. We clean our own laundry, another quirk of hers, the living room is my job and the vacuuming is yours. We clean on Sundays. Also, this doesn't excuse you from doing your homework." Sesshoumaru handed him a peace of paper with everything he had just said. The bottom was signed...

Your Roommate

Student Body President

Lady Kagome Higurashi

"Eh, hehe."

Sesshoumaru put his plate in the warm water in the left sink then grabbed his bag and left. Kurama finished eating before he did the same and grabbed his bag.

"7:45, I have 15 minutes."

He stopped by Gym first and grabbed an empty locker that was near the sinks and mirrors. He placed his martial arts and gym uniform and shoes inside before snapping the padlock shut. He unlocked it once to make sure it worked before locking it and leaving to his other locker.

"221." He looked at his schedule and turned it 3 right 2 left and 1 right.

'06,25,36' He placed his lab coat in then shut it and walked inside his class room.

"Oh my, you're early." He looked up and saw a woman with light purple hair in a twist and bright pink eyes behind thin spectacles. She wore a black skirt that went just above her knees and a purple shirt and black suit jacket over it, buttoned to the 3rd button leaving the top two undone. On her feet were simple black heels and a black butterfly clip in her hair on the side. She had a light purple Water Nymph tail and Water Nymph ears. (Jury from the dark tournament was a Water Nymph demon. **;P**)

"Yes, I finished puting my stuff up so I came in to find a seat." She nodded and went back to writing her name on the board.

'Harumi Noriko.' Kurama looked down and went in search of a good seat. Meaning... 'Window seat.' He made his way to the middle window seat just as the bell rang and kids came filling in. They were all demons of high power, he could tell because of the fact they all were in a humanoid form.

"Welcome, please take a seat." The teacher said politely. Five minutes later the late bell rang.

Kurama looked around, in total there were 6 girls and 4 boys, 5 counting him. 11 students in this class.

"Alright, my name is Harumi Noriko, Please call me Mrs. Noriko or Mrs. Nori, I would like to welcome you to your first class in Plant Genetics. Today we will be passing out Textbooks, now let's see." She picked up a clipboard and pen.

"When I call your name please say here. We will start with the girls. Aiko Narumi."

"Here." A girl with brown hair and brown eyes said. Two horns on the sides of her head and one in the middle of her forehead.

"Gina Sou."

"Present." This girl had pale pink hair in waves past her shoulders. Her eyes dark green and she had two almost translucent wings.

'A pixie?'

'_Not even close red, she's an elemental fairy, pixies are usually small enough to be held in your hand.'_

"Jun Kayo."

"I'm Here" Another girl with black hair and orange eyes. She had nothing noticeably different then a human about her that Kurama could see.

"Momoko Tanaki."

"Hai, I'm Here Sensei." This girl had light baby blue hair and turquoise green eyes, the same type of tail and ears the teacher had only she was a forest nymph and her tail was a light baby blue like her hair.

"Nana Mio."

"..."

"Huh? You're a telepath, can you speak?" Kurama looked to his left where the teacher was talking to a girl with white hair and translucent opal like eyes. She had elongated white claws and an opal head peace that went over her head and on her forehead.

"Hmm, Mio...you wouldn't happen to be the youngest daughter of the Mio clan of oracles would you?" Mrs. Noriko asked. The girl nodded lightly.

"Okay then, oh, next. Misa Zoë."

"Here." This girl had red hair down to her waist and brown eyes, with one horn on her forehead.

"Alright, next are the boys. Arata Mizou."

"Yo!" A boy with black hair and brown eyes said. A bushy black cat tail lay in his lap and black furry ears.

"Bankotsu Shichi."

"Here." A boy with long black hair in a braid that went past his hips and blue eyes with a purple four point star on his forehead said.

"Jakotsu Shichi."

"Yeah, I'm here." A more feminine voice said. He had black hair in a somewhat messy bun with a blue butterfly clip and had black eyes.

'He's cu—'

'_Don't you dare red! He's a...__**he!**__'_

'I was just saying.'

'_Well don't say.'_ Jakotsu felt eyes on him and turned his head towards Kurama and smiled..

"Shuichi (Kurama) Minamino."

"Here." Kurama said turning away from Jakotsu with a light blush.

'_WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING?'_

"Would you like to go by Shuichi or Kurama."

"Kurama please." She nodded her head.

"Sadao Seiji."

"Here." This boy had mint green hair and grayish silver eyes, a silver tail wrapped around his waist.

"Touya Aisu."

"Present." Kurama turned to see Touya sitting next to him. Touya smiled at him before turning back to the teacher.

"Alright, Jakotsu and Bankotsu, you are brothers?"

"Yes, Bankotsu Ani is my older brother, why?" Jakotsu asked.

"Oh, I was just curious. Now, in this class you will have partners, if you and your partner are both in any of my other classes then you will remain partners. Now, Aiko and Sadao will be partners. Touya and Nana will be partners. Jakotsu and Kurama. Momoko and Bankotsu. Then Arata, Misa and Jun will be a three person partnering unless I get another student. Everyone got it?" The class nodded.

"Good, now, move so that you are sitting next to your partner." Jakotsu traded spots with Touya and Touya moved forward. Kurama didn't have to move at all.

"We will start with passing books out. Kurama and Jakotsu, can you pass the textbooks out?" The two nodded and moved towards the table that held two inch thick books. When they finished passing them out they took one for them and sat down.

"These books are yours, the fee has already been paid. Now, if you will all turn to page 24 we will begin." Mrs. Noriko went around with composition books and handed one to each student. Each had their name on it.

"Now, on the first page I wan't you to write your name and period at the left hand corner and on the right your class of demon, human, or whatever's in between as well as your class subject. Then you will title the page, **Plant Taxonomy.**" As she said this she wrote it on the board as a sample. Then she pulled a large white screen down and turned on the overhead that was in the middle of the class, she had obviously set the desks up that the students weren't in the way. Then she turned the light off and grabbed a transparency and dry erase marker.

"We will be taking notes, make sure to copy this down." She said this then went to writing.

'**Plant taxonomy**

The Plant Kingdom has about 260,000 species divided into two Phyla (or divisions in plants)...'

**-x-x-x-**

**-Sigh-**

Kurama stretched a bit when she turned the light back on.

"Now look at the page we turned to earlier, 24. This is your homework that you will be working on with your partner."

'_SHIT. We'll ditch him.'_

'Stop it Youko, we will do no such thing.'

"You will answer the questions and then do a small presentation of the plant you have chosen. Also, you need to bring in the plant too. It's due Thursday, that gives you today, tomorrow and the day after to work on it."

**-RIIIIING-**

"Alright, your dismissed, don't forget your textbook and composition book, I will see you all on Thursday. Good luck." Everyone said their goodbyes except for Jakotsu, Touya, Momoko and Kurama.

"I guess you four are in my next class. How wonderful."

"Hn, I wouldn't be too surprised if Kurama was taking all of your classes." Touya said.

"Oh?"

"Actually, yes I am. I have you on A-Day 1st, 2nd and 5th period, B-Day, 1st, 2nd, 4th and 5th period, then C-Day, 1st, 2nd, 4th period."

"Tree hugger." Touya muttered.

"Isn't that a little juvenile, Touya?"

"..."

"Surely you've gotten over that loss at the Dark Tournament."

"OF COURSE! I'm upset because I never got to face off with you at the Makai Tournament."

"Who knows, maybe the have sparring in gym."

"So you got the martial arts outfit too?"

"Yep,"

"Jakotsu got that outfit too. I thought we only had a Summer, Winter and Gym outfit."

"Same here." Momoko said as she moved to sit in the group with the other three in her last class. Mrs. Noriko smiled from her spot on her desk. Suddenly the class started to get fuller.

"Momoko, you can work with Touya in this class. Welcome, please take a seat."

**-x-x-x-**

Jin and Yusuke were skipping class and catching up when they heard a scream.

The two took off and arrived where a girl had ran out of her room and right into them.

"Jin, stay here with her." He said as he moved the crying and shaking girl to Jin.

He walked into the girls' dorm. Two doors were shut only one was open. He walked in but didn't see anything. He walked out and saw the bathroom light on and door cracked. Opening the door his eyes widened.

"Oh, Shit." He picked up his phone and called Kurama.

**-x-x-x-**

_-Running in a crowd_

_In a faceless—_

"Yusuke, I'm in cla—"

"_**FUCK CLASS!"**_ Kurama held the phone away from his ear as his friend screamed. The teacher and students stared in shock and surprise. The teacher walked over and was about to say something but was interrupted.

"_**THERE IS A DEAD GIRL, IN FRONT OF ME, NAKED, IN A BLOODY BATH. WHAT THE FUCK DO I—"**_

"Yusuke, YUSUKE!"

"_**SHIT, SHE'S STILL ALIVE! HOLY FUCK, Look Kurama, just get **__**someone**__** to room 112."**_ The line went dead and he stared in shock at his phone. He massaged the bridge of his nose before standing up and leaving the silent class.

"_Uh...class, look up here, we are not finished—"_

Kurama looked through class rooms and finally found someone. He opened the door and walked up to the teacher and whispered something to the teacher.

"Alright, Mr. Taisho, the principle wishes to have a word with you." Kurama left the room and waited. Sesshoumaru almost walked past him when his hand shot out and grabbed his sleeve.

"Excuse?" Kurama nodded and tilted his head in a movement for him to follow.

"A girl was found 'dead' in her bath and is now alive."

"What room?"

"112. Yusuke is already there, he was the one who called me."

The two made there way to the room, Sesshoumaru had already called Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Rin and Hitan.

"Jin? What are you doing here?"

"Me and Urameshi wer' catchin up when this little whirlwind hurtled into us screamin, crying and doin all sorts of crazy. Urameshi went to see what caused the ruckus then started screamin and cursin and such. Taken it ya know the rest, Ai?"

The two nodded as the others showed up and got the same explanation. Sango and Miroku took the girl. Kagome went inside to see Yusuke holding a scared and battered girl wrapped in a sheet.

"Hitan, get Yukina Koorime, if I'm correct she's a healer." Hitan nodded and left.

"Ayame, it's me Kagome." Ayame turned her head to face her, tears staining her bloodied and scraped face.

"Kagome, K-Kouga. Where i-is Kouga?"

"Rin, get Kouga in here. Ayame, I need you to tell me who did this."

"N-not who, w-what."

"What, what did this?"

"I wan-want Kouga."

"Ayame, pl—"

"AYAME!" Kouga ran inside and over to his girlfriends side.

"Ayame, tell me, you know, tell me what did this." Ayame moved her head from the crook of Kouga's neck.

"It's a-all around, everywhere, c-can't be sto-stopped. Destroy the school Ka-Kagome."

"What?"

"The enemy lie-lies within the t-tree o—" Ayame suddenly fell limp.

"Ayame? Aya, baby wake up, Aya. AYAYME YOU CAN'T DIE, DAMN IT!" Kouga cried as Sesshoumaru took Ayame's body from him and left.

"Kouga, she may not be gone completely."

"You called for me?" Kagome turned to see Yukina.

"Follow Sesshoumaru and heal the girl in his arms." She nodded then left.

"Miroku, can you get someone to clean this up?"

"Yeah."

"Kouga, you have an empty room in your dorm right?" Kouga nodded.

"Alright, Kurama, can you smell if anyone else besides me, Hitan, Yusuke, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Ayame, the young girl in the hall and Miroku were actually in this room."

"No, no one else has been in here. It does smell like old blood though."

"Old? Where?" He walked farther into the bathroom and up to the wall.

"Here." He said, placing his hand on the wall.

"Kurama, come here. Let me see you hand." He handed his hand to her and felt her take some of his Youki. She walked up to the wall and pushed against the wall cautiously. Suddenly something shot out of the wall and slashed her hand.

"AHH!" Kurama pulled her back, Sango and Miroku stared in shock as Rin ran forward and wrapped her now bleeding hand.

"Wait." She walked back up and placed her own miko energy on the wall. The wall returned to normal.

"It only attacks, demons."

"But your not—"

"I took Kurama's Youki, I was just as Demon as he is for that second. That was enough. This is my fault."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Oooh, it's not a house killing people, it's a school. SCARY! Yes, I meant it when I said HIGH SCHOOL KILLS. MWAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Envy: Haha, you see what she's trying to do right. She is trying to hook Jakotsu up with Kur—**

**Me: CAN IT ENVY! –Hit's envy on the head-**

**Envy: Jeesh, so violent.**

**Me: Anyway, Read, VOTE—**

**Envy: AND REVIEW.**

**Envy: The choices are:**

**Kagome/Hiei – 9**

**Kagome/Kurama – 9**

**Kagome/Hiei/Kurama – 2**

**Kurama/Jakotsu – 1**

**Envy: Heh, don't let her fool you, that 1 is her vote.**

**Me: SHUT UP YOU SNITCH!**

**High School Kills**

Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Summary – High school girls are being randomly killed off, is there a connection between them? Usually found dead in their dorm rooms from different types of suicide or unnatural causes. Kagome who has been going to this private school for 2 years now is on the Student Council and has suggested counseling groups and renovations to the school so that they can have a total of 3 in a dorm for safety measures. After finally persuading the staff and principles she and the entire student body leave for 5 months, some permanently. When the students return many new students join them, none knowing of the dangers the school holds. Spirit Detectives enter Purity High after exchanging schools due to Koenma's orders. How will the boys deal with their new school and its dark secrets within?**_

_**Anime – Yu Yu Hakusho – InuYasha**_

_**Main Couple – Kagome and Kurama or Kagome and Hiei**_

_**Genre – Romance / Mystery**_

_**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Suggested Rape) (Excessive Language)**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Kagome's Offensive and Defensive Class, Hiei Meets Kikyou and Shura's Challenge.**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome hadn't answered any questions directed at her since her claiming the murders to be her fault.

"_Kagome?"_

**-Knock-Knock-Knock-**

"Hn."

The door opened to reveal Kurama, Jakotsu and Hiei. Kagome was lying on her bed face down when the three came in but she knew who it was despite the fact she couldn't see them.

Jakotsu walked over to his friend and student council president. He sat on her bed next to her and gently rubbed small circles on the small of her back.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

"Not in the least. All of the murders are because of my stupidity. I need to close the school down and rebuild it from scratch."

"How are the murders your fault?" Hiei asked from his spot against the doorframe.

"When this school was being built they were holding most of the wood and beams at my shrine. The Goshinboku Tree had let its energy and spirit move through the wood in it's territory. When they made this school with the wood from the shrine..."

"The sacred energy sought to destroy anything with demonic energy." Kurama said, finally understanding what she had meant.

"It isn't your fault that your school has decided to kill off all demon kind." Jakotsu said in an attempt to make her smile. It made her feel worse truthfully but she smiled when he laid his head on her shoulder.

'Jakotsu Shichi, younger brother of Bankotsu Shichi and the nicest most perfect guy you will ever meet. No girl can have him...why, because he's gay. Go figure.'

"Thanks Jakotsu-Cahn." She sat up on her bed as three more decided to join her in her room, Ayame, who was now alive and breathing, then Kouga and Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you Kagome-San." Both she and Kouga bowed respectfully to her.

"It was nothing. Trust me."

"No, it was more then you think." The two left leaving Sesshoumaru.

"She still had her heart. Either we caught her in time before the school got the chance to take it or..." Kagome stopped, leaving it for Sesshoumaru to finish.

"We got the wrong person and the school is just part of the plan to throw us off."

"...You think it's―"

"You do too."

"Well, we can find out then. Hiei, I need you to do me a favor." Kagome looked at the fire/ice apparition.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was out of her room thanks to Jakotsu and was now walking both him and Kurama to Gym.

"Why am I coming with you? I have a class _I_ need to be in too you know."

"I want to spend time with Kagome-Sempai."

It was now 4:20 when they walked into the Gym room where yelling was clearly the first thing anyone could hear upon entering.

"―OLD HAG, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE, GRANDMA!"

"Oh my, it would seem your friend has met the Gym teacher." Kurama stared in surprise at Genkai who was sitting on the bleachers waiting for her class to settle down. Hiei was next to Yusuke mildly shocked where as both Yusuke and Kuwabara were screaming.

"YEAH, THIS IS A PLACE FOR LEARNING ABOUT SCHOOL THINGS NOT MARTIAL ARTS, though it would be a cool class, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT."

"How he got past grade school is a mystery to me, but who am I to judge." Kagome muttered to herself. Once the class was all there Kuwabara and Yusuke were still yelling.

**-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-**

"SETTLE DOWN, EVERYONE! That means you two, Mr. Urameshi, Mr. Kuwabara. I will remove you from this class if you continue to disrupt students around you as well as classes above you and around the Gym, do you understand." Kagome said as she stared the two boys down. Yusuke stepped in line with everyone else next to Hiei, Kuwabara was already in line next Kurama who was next to Jakotsu.

"I will be checking in periodically on your classes Mr. Urameshi. I'm quite aware of your amazing absence record."

"Hiei, don't forget that you have a half period today, so that you can get supplies for your B-Day second period class." She left with that said, Genkai was laughing her ass off.

"Alright slackers, you are in Genkai's Hell starting from now until 6:10. Hope you're ready for pain."

Yusuke was literally aching with the thought of Genkai as his teacher.

"Hey Kuwabara. Remember when you asked how my training was?" Kuwabara nodded.

"YOU HAVE 3 MINUTES TO GET THE MARTIAL ARTS CLOTHES ON AND GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE AND IN LINE. GO!"

"Something like this." He said before running to get his clothes on.

Genkai looked to Hiei who stood in his martial arts clothes ready for the class to start.

"You're looking forward to this class aren't you Hiei." Hiei said nothing but smirked at the thought of sparring and fighting with Yusuke.

**-x-x-x-**

"Sorry I'm late. I had to take care of a moron." The three kids in the class laughed at her comment as Kagome made her way to the front of the room.

"Since this is your last class I will try not to wear you out. We are going outside today to where the field is and we will be doing some practice drills. This is a small class since there aren't that many S class children out there. So consider yourselves to be very special. When I call your name say here, nothing fancy alright.

Rinku Hebi."

"I'm here." Kagome looked up at the small boy with three red stars on his cheek. He had brown hair under a black baggy hat and bluish green eyes.

'At least he's wearing the school uniform. Let's see, he's only 200. He's young, in demon years he is...12.'

"Kotei Sasuga."

"Here."

'She's a mouse demon...320, so she's about 14.' Kagome thought to herself as she looked at the mousy eared girl with a normal human face surprisingly, much like Rinku. She had blue eyes and light brown hair to her shoulder.

"Shura Nami."

"Here." Kagome looked up and froze.

'He is absolutely precious.' The boy had short black hair that went to his long pointed ears. Determined purple eyes stared right back at her.

"..."

'He is only...a year old in demon years? He looks to be 13.'

"Shura...how old are you?"

"I'm technically a little less then a year old."

"Haha, you're a baby." Rinku laughed.

"I may be one, but I have the intelligence and maturity level of an adult, where as you, you are 12 with the intelligence and maturity of a three year old. Besides that, my age doesn't matter much since by the time I turn two I will be up to Sensei's shoulders." Rinku only gapped at him.

"That's not fair."

"Well, there are only three of you so we will be alternating sparring partners."

**-Ring-Ring-Ring-Rin―**

"Hello." Kagome picked up the phone on the wall and the three quieted down.

"Uh huh...alright...now?...Then bring him here...Bye." She hung up and wrote something down.

"We have a new student that is a special case. He is not an S class but rather, he is a human with a sudden...how do you say, he has powers he had for a short time a while ago but then lost them when he was brought back to life and they came back not to long after that. He doesn't know how to use them and it would be helpful if you could help him out around here. He needs friends not jokes, got it Rinku..." Rinku smiled and laughed.

"Yes ma'am."

A knock came and she told them to come in.

"Thanks Miroku." She said smiling to her friend.

"No problem. Here is his profile." He handed her the file and left. She sat down on the ground, surprising her class and the new student.

'Amanuma Tsukihito.' She looked at the boy with messy brown hair and grayish purple eyes. He wore the uniform and looked scared as hell. She smiled brightly at him and he stilled.

"Amanuma-Kun, welcome to Purity High." She held her hand out and he wearily took it. Kagome stood up and looked at the folder once more.

'Game Master...'

"Class, this is Amanuma Tsukihito, also known as the Game Master with his ability to pull you into a game world and the only way out is to defeat him in the game. That's new. Well then, you can sit in the seat next to Shura. Shura, raise your hand please." Shura raised his hand but Amanuma didn't move.

"Ama-Kun, are you alright?"

"You don't look like a demon." Kagome blinked a few times before laughing.

"I'm not a demon, I'm a High Priestess. They are demons." She pointed towards her students.

"They look almost human."

"Eh, what is human. I've seen humans act more like monsters then the demons that are thought to _be_ monsters. I mean, take Rinku for instance." Kagome walked up behind him and started tickling him. Rinku burst out laughing with Shura chuckling at him and Kotei laughing at him. Amanuma stared in awe.

"Some humans don't even laugh, so what is human. I would have to say that many of the demons in my school are more human then humans. Hehe," She stopped tickling him and clapped her hands three times.

"Stand up and get in a single file line. We are going to continue with the plan and go outside to spar. I will be Ama-Kun's partner so that I can teach him how to fight. Oh, I never did tell you, my name is Kagome Higurashi, your Offensive and Defensive teacher. This is Rinku, Kotei and Shura. All are S class demons and the strongest of their grade, school division and age." Amanuma gawked but straightened up and placed his bag down by his chair then got in line behind Rinku he smiled at him.

"You want to be friends Amanuma?" Amanuma smiled and nodded.

**-x-x-x-**

Hiei was in a Fire Starter class and truthfully he couldn't be more amused, well, unless it was the orange monkey in his teachers' position.

His teacher was currently swatting at his sleeves, hair and pant legs trying to get the fire out. A beginner student had tried to make a fire ball like the teacher had told him and it held for three seconds before exploding in his hand and falling all around him and on the teacher and students. Of course his teacher wasn't a fire demon so he couldn't absorb fire like they could. Instead he was a Leafian, a plant demon in class S, a high class level he may be but he was still of the plant variety and fire over rides plants any day.

'Well, Kurama is different.'

Hiei heard laughing and turned from his spot on the windowsill and looked to the flowery field across from his class. Four kids and...

'Kagome? Their sparring...hn.'

'_Why is she with kids?'_

'Kurama...why were you eavesdropping?'

'_I wasn't, as you put it, you think to loudly.'_

'Hn, she looks to be teaching them. I have a teacher to extinguish so I have to go.' Hiei closed the link and looked back out the window.

"Cute." The girl next to him turned and looked at what he was.

"Kagome Higurashi, 17 years old. That's one of the classes she teaches in her free time. It's Offensive and Defensive for the S class students in the elementary division." Hiei looked over and could have sworn he was staring at a Kagome look alike if it weren't for the slight differences. This girl had longer, straighter hair with less volume, her eyes weren't the icy blue but instead a murky brown. The girl had slightly paler skin and seemed more passive then Kagome who was full of energy which was obvious to anyone who watched her play with those children. This girl before him was too...bland.

"Who are you?"

"Kikyou Higurashi, 17 years old, older twin sister of Kagome Higurashi." He nodded then turned back to Kagome.

"You don't stand a chance with her. You know that, right?" He turned to say something but she was gone.

He glared at the spot for a good two minutes until the desk and chair suddenly combusted. Everyone turned to see what happened and he looked back.

"Hn." He turned back to the window and calmed almost instantly when he watched her train with the familiar boy.

'Kurama, guess who else is here.'

'_That's kind of out of character of you Hiei. Playful too, the guessing game. I don't know, who.'_

'Game Master.'

'_**Your kidding, the game brat?'**_

'_I though he lost his powers.'_

'That's not all, he's in the Elementary division's S class Offensive and Defensive class with Kagome as his teacher. There are four kids in her class.'

'_Is he the only one you know?'_

'Nope, Rinku is down there and so is your friends' son.'

'_My friends' son...do you mean Yomi!?'_

'_**What other friend do we have Red that has a son? His name is Shura by the way.'**_

'Also the girl Rinku had or has an infatuation with since the Makai Tournament is down there.'

'_So in other words, you know them all?'_

'Hn.'

He closed the link once more and continued to watch as Shura asked to spar with her.

She got in a perfectly guarded stance which surprised Hiei. Shura shot forward and made to strike her which she blocked and kicked him back a good few feet. The fight continued with her getting a few good hits in and Shura learning when to strike and getting in his own share of punches and strikes.

**-RIIIING-**

Hiei stood up and walked past the charred teacher. He made his way to where Kagome was and noticed they were still fighting.

"HIEI!" Rinku shouted and jumped on and irritated Hiei. Amanuma hid behind Kagome stopping the fight, not because of Hiei but the person who showed up behind him. Kurama stood there smiling at the irate Hiei. Shura frowned at his new friends fear and glared at Kurama.

"KURAMA, I challenge you to a fight." Kagome stared wide eyed at Shura as did both Kurama and Hiei. That was until Hiei and Kagome noticed the scared Amanuma, Kurama too busy smiling at Shura to notice which came to a surprise to Kagome. Rinku noticed his friend and got off of Hiei and ran to him, Kotei was already there.

"Shura, I don't think that is a good idea."

"This Challenge has been approved. Kurama do you agree to the challenge or will you back down." Kagome was mad and Hiei could tell. Kurama was taken aback.

"What is all this about a challenge?" Touya walked up to the group with Jakotsu, Jin, Yusuke and Kuwabara. Others in their group started to gather and Kurama sighed.

"Fine, I except, however, may I ask what has brought this challenge on and what the rules are?"

"I believe this is Shura's way of making you pay for hurting his new friend." Hiei said with a smirk. Kurama looked at Kagome and noticed the crying boy in her arms.

"I see, I think you are right Hiei."

"The rules are simple, no poking the eyes, kicking below the belt or killing. If you fall out of the field, start to cry or give up you lose. Agreed?" The two nodded and everyone cleared out of the field leaving the two standing with eight feet between them.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope you liked this chapter. I brought in a few of my **_**favorite**_** characters in this chapter. SHURA IS SO CUTE. RINKU IS ADORABLE. AMA-KUN IS SUCH A SWEETY AND KOTEI IS AGREAT MATCH FOR RINKU AND FUN TO WRITE WITH.**

**Jakotsu: I will agree with that Shura comment. He is so cute.**

**Envy: You disturb me Jakotsu. Isn't he a little young?**

**Jakotsu: I MEANT HE'S A CUTE KID, NOTHING MORE.**

**Envy: Uh huh, sure. Here are the votes.**

**Kagome/Hiei – 13**

**Kagome/Kurama – 15**

**Kagome/Hiei/Kurama – 3**

**Kurama/Jakotsu – 6**

**High School Kills**

Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Summary – High school girls are being randomly killed off, is there a connection between them? Usually found dead in their dorm rooms from different types of suicide or unnatural causes. Kagome who has been going to this private school for 2 years now is on the Student Council and has suggested counseling groups and renovations to the school so that they can have a total of 3 in a dorm for safety measures. After finally persuading the staff and principles she and the entire student body leave for 5 months, some permanently. When the students return many new students join them, none knowing of the dangers the school holds. Spirit Detectives enter Purity High after exchanging schools due to Koenma's orders. How will the boys deal with their new school and its dark secrets within?**_

_**Anime – Yu Yu Hakusho – InuYasha**_

_**Main Couple – Kagome and Kurama or Kagome and Hiei**_

_**Genre – Romance / Mystery**_

_**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Suggested Rape) (Excessive Language)**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**A Fight for a Friend and Midnight Assignment!**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome glanced between both Kurama and Shura, both seemingly starring the other down, both not blinking.

"The rules are simple, no poking the eyes, kicking below the belt or killing. If you fall out of the field, start to cry or give up you lose. Agreed?" The two nodded and everyone cleared out of the field leaving the two standing with eight feet between them.

Kagome looked at them before shouting 'START'! She jumped into the air and landed next to Amanuma. She took him in her arms and sat Indian style watching as the two shot forwards with their attacks. Shura was one of her best students by far. The need to succeed his father drove him over the edge of the cliff, and she knew...with the proper training, he would soar. He sent Kurama skidding maybe four or five feet with a well placed kick.

"Ama-Kun, do you see." He nodded as he looked on in amazement at the fight between the upper classman and Shura. "This is what I meant when I said some demons are more human then humans. Some demons are very loyal, like Shura. You are his friend...and he will fight for you."

"Yeah, I get it."

"AH!" Shura was thrown back by a sharp kick to his gut. He stopped just before the edge o the field and managed to jump away and dodge Kurama's Whip.

"Coward! Do you need a whip to defeat me?!"

"I take no chances. I am also aware that during the battle between you and your father at the Makai tournament...you were almost equally matched. It has been quiet some time since then and I will not be fooled by childish appearances."

"Grr, Hahhhhh!" Shura charged and as Kurama went to block what appeared to be a punch, Shura jumped and flipped over him landing behind. Kurama turned around in time to have a purple blast slam into him and blow up on impact. Kurama managed to avoid the main thrust and impact of the blast but his clothes were charred. He glanced up and received a punch to his face.

Kurama flew to the grassy ground and with a well placed hand he pushed himself back and landed on his feet. He stood gracefully and with one hand he wiped the blood that trickled from his lips. His eyes narrowed and he placed the rose whip back and in a quick run, he appeared behind Shura, elbowing him in the back and then sending him flying with a round house kick top his chest.

Shura saw that he was almost outside the field and placed his hands in front of him forming a blast with his hands he released and let the force throw him back at Kurama who stared in surprise before he sent a total of seven punches to Shura's gut four were blocked. Then Kurama kneed him.

"Ah...I...I won't...lose..." Shura said as he hunched over slightly and held his stomach.

"Yes...you will." Kurama said, his eyes flickering gold for a moment's time.

"No, NO I WONT!!!" He shouted, his entire body became enveloped in a dark purple aura that seemed to glow through his eyes. He vanished from their sight and appeared next to Kurama. Jumping into the air he kicked him in the side of the head and struck him in the back of the neck with his elbow before jumping back then forward, only to receive a sharp strike to his neck.

Kagome gave a sad smile as Shura fell to the field unconscious. The glow vanished as he slept.

"Winner...Kurama..." Kagome walked over to Shura and picked him up.

"Will the little lad be doin' fine by mornin'?"

Kagome turned to her Irish student and smiled.

"I'll have him better within the next two hours."

"That's good ta' know. He was putin' up quite the fight with his flashie purple whirlin' about. It was fun ta' watch."

"Yes, his power is amazing for being so young."

"I'll be sure to tell him. Now...Touya-San...I believe you have Ice Foundation as a class right?" He nodded.

"Then I know that you have a lesson due first thing in the morning."

"Yes, of course." He said with a smile.

"Jin, you have Wind Control...though...technically...you are...like Touya...a master, so really you both shouldn't need this stuff. Still, you have to write an essay for you C day."

"I'll be gettin' on it upon goin' to my dorm."

"Good, Hiei, you had Fire Science, so like Jin your assignment isn't due for another two day's but you should start working on it."

"Hn,"

"As for the rest of you, I'm sure you also have assignments. For my class, I will place you with partners and you will do practice combos 12 and 17. Shura and Amanuma will be partners Kotei and Rinku will be partners. Also, you will demonstrate the two combos the next time we get together. Class dismissed." The kids nodded and left except for Amanuma.

"Where do I go?"

"You follow me. Miroku placed you in the same dorm room as Shura and that's where I'm going. Actually, Miroku will walk with you to your classes for the first week until you got it down. Because of your case, he placed you in classes with at least one of the three you just met." Amanuma smiled and nodded as he followed her off the field, the others leaving to do their own assignments.

**-x-x-x-**

**(7:37 p.m.)**

Kagome sat in the Student Council Room and looked up at the feel of three approaching demons.

"Hiei...are you ready?" She asked as the first aura arrived. She looked to the window where he appeared kneeling.

"Hn,"

"This is the file on the man you will be following. I ask you not to converse with your friends while on this mission. If something happens or at the unlikely chance that you are caught..." She stood and placed a flame shaped pin on the inside of the cloak. "Press the back of the flame."

"Why?"

"It will send a signal to me and help me find you. You should head out now. If you have to get in touch with me...here..." He looked at the black cell phone as she tossed it to him. "I'm the first one on the phone list. The other council members are there as well as info on what they do if you need a certain type of person, be careful."

Hiei nodded and vanished as Jakotsu skipped into the council room with Kurama right behind him.

"Kagome...can we go to Makai?"

"Why?"

"We have an assignment due in Plant Genetics that involves bringing in our chosen plant which resides in the Makai." Kurama answered.

"Do you know in what region it resides?"

"In the eastern regions near Mount Kuno, it's referred to as a molten iris."

"I figured. Follow me." She walked out of the room and towards a locked door. Taking a key from around her neck she unlocked the door and they entered to see a room of portals.

"WHOA!!"

"This way."

They followed her past different portals with title above and stopped at the section for Makai. She pointed at one and above was a plaque with the words. 'Mount Kuno'.

"It takes you a mile from Mount Kuno. You have an hour to retrieve your plant and the portal will pin your location and pick you up." They nodded and stepped through.

**-x-x-x-**

Hiei passed multiple buildings in Ningenkai as he headed straight for Gumo Corporations.

'Naraku Gumo...has supposedly been working on call for the past 7 to 9 months. Kagome thinks that he is doing something else.'

"Here." He landed on the building and picked up the folder, a piece of cloth with Naraku's scent on it was inside so that he could find him along with a picture.

'Shouldn't be too hard, all I have to do is watch this guy.' He used his Jagan to track him and from there he just sat back and watched.

**-x-x-x-**

"Mah Mah, are we getting close?" Jakotsu asked as he walked close behind Kurama.

"We should be. I see Mount Kuno. It should be at the top."

"Wha―, we have to go all the way up there?!" Jakotsu looked at the volcano and sighed.

"Say...Jakotsu, you and your brother are human right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, how did you come to be at this kind of school?"

"Simple. We knew Kagome when she was little. Well, we were little too but still older then her. We were learning how to be mercenaries at the time."

"Mercenaries?"

"Yep, me and my other brothers. However, only Bankotsu and I, out of all seven -kotsu brothers, were accepted here. Kagome said we were the only ones out of the seven that held morality. Ah, there it is!" Jakotsu pointed at the top as they got closer to the top. A blood red flower that seemed to be snapping at something they couldn't see. The petals had black lines that made up flames.

"What is it doing?" Jakotsu asked.

"When it feels threatened it will go into a defensive state."

"Is it acting that way because of us?"

"No, I think the volcano's about to erupt."

"WHAT!? We need to get out of here then!"

"Just wait a minute. We are almost there, if we turn back now we would have traveled this far for nothing."

"Yeah but..."

"Trust me..."

Jakotsu stopped and looked at Kurama, a light blush caressing his cheeks as he nodded and followed after the red haired fox.

**-x-x-x-**

Hiei frowned when he realized that Naraku hadn't moved from his seat for the past 50 minutes. His eyes widened and his senses started tingling when he suddenly felt the sharp edge of a blade on his neck.

'_When did he...?'_ He felt as if something was suffocating him and immobilizing him. A purple fog hovered around his form and finally...he fell unconscious.

"Damn it! She's starting to get suspicious. Oh well, all the more...fun..." Crimson red eyes seemed to be covered with a look of twisted and vindictive pleasure as they faded into the darkening night sky.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I Hope you enjoyed the chapter, though I know it's short, it's more of a filler chapter, and as much as we hate fillers...we all know how much there needed. Please Read and Review! Sankyu! ^_^''**


End file.
